


The Gift That Delivered Himself Home

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Carl is best dad, Carl loves his sons, Leo finally comes home, Leo is a good boi, Shh I'll make him soft if I want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Behind the door was one last gift.





	The Gift That Delivered Himself Home

It's been a month since the revolution ended. It's late December, three days just before Christmas. Markus had come home for the holidays at the other leaders' insistence. He offered to invite him but they all declined politely, saying that someone had to watch Jericho and one person alone wasn't enough. Though Markus had some worries about what could go wrong, he decided to place his trust in them and headed home. Now, he sat at the piano and played carol after carol. As he switched to the next carol, his eyes landed on an old faded photo of Leo. He was four in the picture. His fingers stilled as he scanned the photo once more. Now that he thought about it, where is Leo now? He knew he had gone to the hospital and gotten his head fixed. He had seen him after his visit with Carl but said not a word. The soft clicking of Carl's wheelchair then broke the deviant leader out of his thoughts as the old painter was wheeled over by the AP700 or, Austin, as he had decided for himself.

"Is something wrong, son?" Carl asked.

Markus tore his gaze away from the photo.

"I was just thinking about Leo. Do you think he's ok?" he asked in return.

Carl frowned for a moment. He hadn't seen Leo since the incident that caused Markus to deviate. He could have sworn he heard Leo's voice when he'd fallen asleep after Markus's visit but he wasn't sure. He remembered how he last saw his eldest son. His eyes were bloodshot and he was lost in a red ice haze. Venomous words were thrown at Markus and pain wrenched his heart when he was forced to watch his sons fight.

"I'm sure after everything that's happened, he'll need some time for himself. Let's just hope for the best." Carl answered, blinking imaginary tears away.

Markus nodded and returned to playing the piano albeit his wandering thoughts. Meanwhile, Carl was wheeled to the sofa, lifted up and set down comfortably. A peaceful minute passed before Markus stood up and approached the AP700 who was currently up on the ladder and decorating the tree as he hummed. Markus watched for a moment before clearing his throat to catch his attention.

"Hello, Markus. Did you need something?" Austin asked cheerfully.

"Could you please come down here? There's something I need from you." Markus replied.

The AP700 nodded and carefully stepped down from the ladder.

"What is it that you need?" he asked.

"If it's ok with you, I want to see your memories. I just need to see if...if..." Markus replied, trailing off.

"You want to see if Leo said anything?" Austin finished.

Markus nodded and the AP700 offered his hand. The deviant leader thanked him then clasped his hand.

_Past the purchase memory and the few weeks that he had been gone, Markus found the memory he was looking for. Come from downstairs was Leo. He had bags under his eyes. He looked like he was starving. His cheeks were stained with dry tears. A small scar marked the side of his head that had banged against the chair lift in the studio. The memory played on to show Leo slowly walking in and taking a seat in the same spot that Markus had, clasping the sleeping old painter's hand. Then he spoke, voice raspy from being both abused and unused._

_"Dad, can you hear me? I...I'm sorry. I never meant to tear us apart like that. You were right. I should have listened to you. All I ever wanted was to live with you. When Markus came home I..I thought...I thought you didn't need me anymore. I thought I was just a bastard child unwanted. I'm sorry I took you for granted. I know, I know...It's Markus I should be apologizing to. He almost died because of me. Yes, I saw him too. He just left. To be honest, I think what he's doing is actually pretty cool. Sure we had our differences then but that was me on red ice. That was in the past. But I'm learning. I've been trying to be clean. It hurts. It fucking hurts every damn day but if it means fixing our family while you're still here, then I'll endure it. For you and Markus. He's right, y'know? Androids can be free and alive. Some people just can't see over the plastic. Uh, I didn't insult that android outside by saying plastic did I? I hope not. I know you're worried dad but considering the blow that Markus dealt to me, I think he'll make it out just fine. Me? I'm going to do my part. I got help from a friend at the DPD. He signed me up for rehab where it's still open, the only one open. He's nice for an asshole who hates androids. Anyway, I have to go now. My first day at rehab is actually today. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone but I'll try my best for you. I'll make things better. I promise. I love you, dad. Oh, and if you see Markus after this...revolution, tell him I said hi."_

Markus pulled away from Austin with a surprised look. He had supported him? Now he regretted saying a word. Thanking the AP700, he left to spend some time alone in the library. After mulling over the words that Leo had said, he looked up the last rehab place that remained open throughout the revolution and still is open. He thought for a moment then sent a message to Leo's phone.

_Come home, Leo._

_\- Markus_

_PS. You are forgiven._

Markus sighed as the message was being sent over. He stood up and left the library to help Austin with the rest of the decorations. For the rest of the day, Markus kept glancing at the door in hopes that Leo would come knocking but there was no answer. He even stayed up until midnight should Leo come in then. When the younger Manfred never showed up, he went to bed. The next day, Markus was up first, checking the front door again and staying connected to the alarm system. When he wasn't helping with the baking and cooking, he'd check the door and had Austin check as well. By that evening, anyone else would be ready to give up but Markus was stubborn always and waited for the door to open but it never did. He went to bed dejectedly at midnight. The next morning, the house was buzzing with Christmas excitement. Austin was excited to celebrate his first Christmas. Carl was excited to enjoy Christmas again. Markus would be too if he wasn't hellbent on waiting for someone. Later that afternoon, Markus was still determined. He decided to trust that Leo would come home when felt ready. With that thought, he joined Carl and Austin in opening their first gifts. Austin received a new scarf and a few clothes. Markus received his own paint set. While the two androids had nothing to offer of their own, Carl excused it and told them that their company was a good enough gift. Little did Carl know that behind the door was one last gift. Just as Markus went for the next gift, the alarm sent him a notification that Leo was at the door. A soft knock then echoed in the main foyer. The deviant leader was quick on his feet, earning a confused look from Carl and Austin. He hurriedly went to the door and deactivated the alarm system. The door then swung open, revealing a tired and shivering Leo Manfred. Markus's eyes widened for a moment before he pulled him in for a hug, surprising the human. 

"Welcome home, Leo." he said, breaking the hug to look at him.

"It's nice to be...home." Leo answered awkwardly.

They stood in silent for a moment before Carl called from the living room.

"Markus? What's going on out there?" he asked.

"Nothing, Carl. Just a last minute gift." Markus called back.

"Wait, you really meant it? You...forgive me? Even after everything?"

Markus nodded and Leo flashes him a tiny smile. With that, he timidly followed the leader to the living area where saw his father and the AP700 settled by the tree. The two Manfreds locked eyes for a moment and silence fell over the room for a moment.

"Oh my god." Carl whispered, breaking said silence.

"Dad? I'm home." Leo answered sheepishly, cheeks turning a bit red.

Carl doesn't say anything more and stretches his arms out for a hug. Leo wastes no time and falls beside the old painter as he buries himself in his father's arms. Before he knew it, the other two androids joined the hug and Carl smiles more than ever had before. Once the hug was over, Markus helped Leo into something more comfortable then made room for him as he joined the others by the tree.

"I'm so happy you're home, Leo. How have you been?" Carl asks, breaking the awkward silence.

"I've...I've been trying to stay clean. It takes a toll on my body but it could have been worse." Leo answers, twiddling his fingers.

"That's great. I'm glad you're straightening up, son."

Son. Leo had missed hearing that. He missed being that. That's all he wanted. 

"I owe Markus for it. If he hadn't dealt that blow...I'd still be fucked up. And...I also Markus an apology." Leo answered once more.

He then turned to the deviant leader who was patiently waiting.

"I...I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to insult you and hurt you. I didn't mean to get you nearly killed. I really do think your people are alive. I've seen some androids around out there. They look so happy. I know you already forgave me but I thought I'd apologize again anyway. I know I can't take back what I did but I can at least try to make up for it. And uh, thank you for...for telling me to come home. I'm sorry I took so long. I had to stop by to get these." 

From behind his back he pulled three small poorly wrapped gifts. He then handed them out and watched as they opened them. Carl's gift was a small container of white paint. The old painter often used up his white paint easily and when Leo had come to raid the studio, he noticed it and made a note in his head about it albeit the haze he was in. Markus's gift was a little music box that played the hymn that he had sung on the night he freed his people. Leo had made the music box during his time in rehab. Austin's gift was a little snow globe with a snowman family in it. He saw the snow globe in an abandoned shop. A chorus of thank yous came from the three as they enjoyed their new gifts. Then for the first time since his first dosage of red ice, Leo smiled. For once he didn't regret making a decision. And now, Carl's family complete and just in time for Christmas too. 


End file.
